


Only You

by thekingslover



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re in front of a crowd and beside an officiator, but everyone but Oliver is just background noise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr coliver sideblog 'monicashipscoliver'. Enjoy!

Oliver’s hand is warm in Connor’s. His smile is wide, like that night they first met, like he can’t quite believe Connor’s here with him - that this is happening. His eyes are soft with kindness and love. That gaze is addictive. Connor can’t get enough.

He’ll never get enough.

They’re in front of a crowd and beside an officiator, but everyone but Oliver is just background noise.

Oliver’s tuxedo fits him well, but the lapels are slightly rumpled. His bottom lip is red.

They maybe made out in the coat room before the ceremony started.

Connor must be staring at Oliver’s lips too long, because Oliver lifts one brow and starts smirking.

Connor opens his mouth. He waits for Oliver to glance down, and then trails his tongue across his teeth.

Oliver’s smirk vanishes. He swallows hard.

They aren’t to the kissing part yet. They aren’t even to the vows.

But that doesn’t stop Connor from surging forward. Oliver, either, who meets him halfway.

Lips on lips, Connor wraps his arms around Oliver’s waist. Oliver’s fingers comb through Connor’s hair. It was still messy, anyway, from the coat room.

Somewhere behind him, Michaela says, “They’ve been dating two years, and they’re still at it like teenagers.”

"It’s their wedding," Wes says. "They can do whatever they want."

A few cheers sound from the gathered crowd. Though, there’s also a few, _Oh my God_ 's when Connor licks his way into Oliver's mouth.

The officiator coughs just as they break apart to breathe.

"Better speed this thing up, yeah?" Connor says, panting.

Oliver nods, and keeps nodding even after the officiator skips ahead a bit.

They say their “I do’s,” Connor with a, “Of fucking course I do,” that makes Oliver blush. As soon as they’re official, Connor tightens his grip on Oliver’s hand and drags him back to the coat room.

"My mother is going to kill me," Oliver says as Connor sucks a mark into his neck.

"We’ll do it again," Connor says into Oliver’s skin. He leaves out the part where they’ll probably just end up back in the coat room.

"Connor."

Connor kisses Oliver’s lips. He says, “Call me, Mr. Hampton-Walsh,” and watches the fire spark in Oliver’s eyes.

"Mr. Hampton-Walsh," Oliver says, voice lust rough, and all but tackles Connor to the ground.

Both of their tuxes get ruined.

Neither of them care.


End file.
